HOTDFREEK
by soul2796
Summary: Lady y Filip, Freeks, entre, freeks, mas bien simples dementes que no son capaces de percatarse de que un apocalipsis zombie es un grave problema, 2 amigos locos que viviran el fin del mundo divirtiendose como si fuera un videojuego, mientras komuro y sus amigos viven un autentico infierno (la historia se desarrolla durante los eventos del anime y manga como una historia paralela)
1. la primavera de los muertos

H.O.T.D.F.R.E.E.K

Cap 1: la primavera de los muertos

El día que todo el mundo se fue a la mierda nosotros lo empezamos normalmente fuimos a la escuela, vimos la primera hora y nos saltamos el resto, estuvimos todo el día en el tejado…

"esa tonta se está tardando"-dije aburrido en el tejado de la escuela mirando el cielo, en la parte más alta a la que solo se podía acceder desde una pequeña escalera a lado del edificio, estaba aburrido y solo, todos estaban en clases y los que se las saltaban solo subían a la terraza, nosotros subíamos más arriba sobre el techo del observatorio de la escuela.

"¡PERDOOOOON LLEGO UN POCO TARDE!"-dijo una chica subiendo la escaleras, de tez morena igual que la mía, tenía el pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos brillantes y una cara angelical, aunque era una tabla de planchar podría ser llamada una belleza.

"CASI MUERO DEL ABURRIMIENTO ESPERANDOTE CANNAN!"- su verdadero nombre es lady pero prefiere que le digan por el nombre de su personaje de anime favorito y, al igual que yo, no era japonés, éramos americanos yo soy colombiano y ella mexicana (salta muros en toda regla, en serio, practica parkour), vinos a Japón por…ciertas razones.

"ya ya relájate Allen… ¿lo trajiste?"-Cannan ocultando algo en su espalda, de nuevo mi verdadero nombre es… mejor dejémoslo en que mis amigos me dicen Allen (mi personaje de anime favorito) y por mis amigos me refiero a Cannan, no tango más TT_TT

"claro ¿y tú?"-dije tomando mi mochila.

"Entonces, 1"-Cannan.

"2"-dije metiendo mi mano en la mochila

"¡3!"-Gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras sacábamos lo que traíamos.

Ella saco 2 cuchillos negros de su espalda uno en cada mano, no no, no eran simples cuchillos eran kunais, espera kunais ¡GENIAL!.

"Espera ¿eso es lo que creo que es?-Cannan mirando el objeto cilíndrico en mi mano, tenía una pequeña mecha en la punta y una etiqueta que decía dunamis junto a un triángulo, si era exactamente lo que creía…un taco de dinamita.

"si, si lo es"-Dije con satisfacción.

"JAJAJAJA INCREIBLE, TRAJISTE DINAMITA"-Dijo con mucha emoción Cannan.

"y tu trajiste los kunais de Naruto"-Allen

"y los porta kunais"-Me dijo pasándome uno.

"ahora a revisar"-con esas palabras Cannan se sentó a mi lado, tomo la dinamita y empezó a inspeccionarla, yo tome uno de los cuchillos y el porta kunai, era una pequeña competencia que teníamos: una vez al mes traíamos alguna objeto de anime y comparábamos el que trajera la cosa más genial ganaba, claro había que traer suficiente para los 2.

Estaban muy bien hechos la verdad, no eran simples replicas, eran armas de verdad se podía saber con solo mirar de cerca, era acero verdadero y muy afilado, no se rompería fácilmente como las réplicas y el porta kunai esta echo en cuero y se ve muy resistente, ¿Dónde demonios las consiguió?, maldición es buena.

Al parecer ella ya había terminado de examinar la dinamita así que era hora de decidir al ganador.

"como conseguiste los kunais?"-Allen.

"es Japón, todavía hay gente que forja espadas y esas cosas, convencí a uno para que me los hiciera"-Cannan.

"Amenazaste con matarlo ¿cierto?"-Allen.

"Si, adivino, son las dinamitas de Gokudera de katekyo hitman reborn, la etiqueta es la misma al igual que el cartucho, ¿pero en verdad explotan?"-Cannan.

"por supuesto que lo hacen, yo mismo mescle la nitroglicerina, si quieres pruébala aquí tengo un encendedor"-Allen.

"no es necesario, te creo…MIERDA, ME RINDO NO PUEDO COMPETIR CON ESO"-Cannan

Si, por eso estamos aquí, somos otakus, Akiba-Keys, adictos al anime, freaks, pero no freaks cualquiera, somos freaks especiales, nos gusta parecernos y hacer todo lo que los personajes de anime que nos gustan hacen, por eso ella hace parkour (también me enseña), sabemos unas 3 artes marciales cada uno, eso aparte de todo lo que tenga que ver con manejo de armas, y aprendí a hacer dinamita y otras cosas más por un anime.

Llegamos a Japón después de ganar una beca hace 3 años, hemos sido amigos desde entonces y vivimos juntos desde hace 2 años, la verdad nadie más se junta con nosotros, bueno es normal cuando en tu primer día empezaste a hacer cosas lanzar cuchillos (de verdad) como Isaya de Durarara, o correr por las paredes de la escuela y interrumpir las clases cuyos temas hace mucho habíamos entendido hablando a todo pulmón de un anime no ayudaba, a los profesores no les importaba que faltáramos a clases mientras aprobemos los exámenes y creo que agradecían que nos las saltáramos.

"¿cuantas hiciste?"-Cannan.

"6 para cada uno"-dije abriendo mi mochila y mostrándole la dinamita-"¿y tú cuantos?"-Allen.

"un par para cada uno"-Cannan me dio los míos y metió los suyos en su mochila junto con su dinamita, yo hice lo mismo.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de anime y escuchando openings de varias series en nuestros mp3 hasta que nos recostamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AYUDENMEEEEEEEEE"

"AUXILIO"

Me desperté cuando es cuche unos gritos, ¿qué es todo ese alboroto?, por lo que parece ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos quedamos dormidos, me dispuse a desperté a Cannan.

"Cannan, oe Cannan desierta"-Dije moviéndola

"ehh ¿qué paso?"-dijo medio dormida, cuando estaba a punto de hablarle…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"¿Allen que fue eso?"-Cannan

"ni idea, vamos a ver"-dije.

Nos acercamos al borde del muro y lo que vimos no pudo sorprendernos más, gente, no no precia ser gente más, eran grises a algunos le faltaban partes y estaban parados sin hacer nada.

"Allen, mira allá"-dijo Cannan señalando hacia cierto lugar, hay había una de esas cosas arrodillada junto a un estudiante de nuestra escuela, digo junto al cadáver de una estudiante, pero, eso no fue todo, esa cosa acerco su cara al vientre de la chica y empezó a morder, arranco pedazo a pedazo su carne y se la comió, sentí como el vómito subía por mi garganta pero me contuve, no era momento para eso, Cannan parecía haber pensado lo mismo que yo, nos alejamos lo más que pudimos del borde.

¿Que mierda está pasando?, se la estaba comiendo como si de pollo se tratara, maldición, maldición ¿Qué es esto, un mal sueño?, esperen, eso es, estoy soñando, debe ser eso pero mejor me aseguro.

"haa, haa, Cannan"-dije como pude.

"¿Qué?"-Respondió al parecer también aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

"Golpéame, fuerte en la cara"-Allen

"está bien"-Cannan

Eso era algo que adoraba de ella, no había que explicarle casi nada, ella lo entendía por sí misma sin importar lo extraño que fuera.

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y soltó un gran golpe hacia mi rostro, mierda duele mucho, que es esta niña, de dónde saca esa fuerza de un cuerpo tan pequeño, creí que me iba a sacar los dientes… pero funciono, pude saber si esto era un sueño o no y por desgracia era real, muy real.

"¿y? ¿Es un sueño?"-Cannan.

"no, no lo es"-Allen

"con eso decidido, ahora hay que ver que vamos a hacer"-Cannan

"por lo que vi son al menos 20 de esas cosas"-Allen

"no parecen habernos notado, tu qué crees ¿deberíamos tratar de salir del tejado?"-Cannan

"no es seguro, si aquí donde casi nunca hay gente hay tantos no me quiero imaginar cómo estará dentro de la escuela, además en los juegos siempre es bueno alejarse de donde hay muchas de zombis"-Allen

"tienes razón, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, no tenemos agua o comida lo mejor sería bajar ahora y usar a los otros como carnada para escapar"-Cannan

"Sabes eso sonó como villano de anime"-Allen

"LO SE, GENIAL ¿NO?-Cannan

"y mucho, además que es buena idea"-Allen

Es verdad, no somos héroes de algún anime, nosotros sí que podemos morir, así que lo mejor es asegurarnos de sobrevivir sin importar lo rastreros que sean nuestros métodos.

"el problema es salir del tejado, todas nuestras armas son de corto alcance y si es como en los videojuegos o las películas, no quiero acercarme a sus bocas"-Allen.

"cierto, además que no podemos usar la dinamita aquí, podría tirar el tejado y a nosotros con él"-Cannan.

"CLANK"

Oímos un ruido extraño, así que volteamos a ver qué pasaba, unos chicos de 2 año habían subido al tejado, idiotas, hicieron mucho ruido así que algunas de esas cosas fueron hacia ellos, un momento, creo conocer a uno de ellos, un chico de cabello negro alborotado con una camiseta roja debajo del uniforme, si, era komuro, un tipo de 2 que siempre venia al tejado a quejarse de como su amiga de la infancia y amor de su vida, estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo sabiendo que a él le gustaba, un pobre diablo del que abecés nos reíamos.

Corrieron hacia el borde de la azotea sin darse cuenta de que esas cosas iban hacia ellos.

Las pocas de esas criatura que se dirigían hacia ellos eran estúpidamente lentas, probablemente no tendríamos problemas esquivando a los que están aquí en el tejado

Cuando volví la mirada otra vez hacia ellos, lo vi.

¿Cómo demonios no nos dimos cuenta de eso antes?, gran parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas, las columnas de humo se alzaban por doquier, por las calles y en el patio de la escuela se podía ver como esas cosas se comían a los estudiantes, mire a mi lado y vi que Cannan recién se había dado cuenta de todo también, de pronto un fuerte viento soplo, levante la mirada y pude ver 4 helicópteros black hawk, no podían ser de estados unidos así que solo podían ser parte de las fuerzas de auto defensa, pero no había una base cerca, algo grave, muy grave, más que lo que vemos aquí ha de estar pasando si los enviaron.

"AYUDAAAA!"- grito la chica que estaba con Komuro, es inútil niña si no ayudan a las cientos de personas allá abajo nosotros no les importaremos más que una hormiga al lado del camino, ohhh parece que uno de ellos es lo suficiente mente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso, el chico de pelo ceniza parece estarles explicando la situación, cuando mire más detenidamente ese chico parecía herido, llevaba un vendaje improvisado en el brazo, ¿acaso lo mordieron?, es hombre muerto si lo hicieron, no, todavía no lo confirmamos, lo mejor será observarlos.

Las criaturas llegaron a ellos, por suerte se dieron cuenta antes de que fuese tarde, los 3 están mirando, hacia acá, creo que ya se en que están pensando, levantaran una barricada, subirán al observatorio y bloquearan la escalera con una barricada, simple pero efectivo, parece que ese chico cenizo es el cerebro del grupo…veamos cómo sigue esto.

Empezaron a correr en nuestra dirección, tal parece que harán lo que pensé, mientras corrían se abrieron paso a través de esas cosas, Komuro traía un bate con el que aplastaba las cabezas de los que se le acercaban, dejaron de moverse, pero hubo otros a los que simple mente golpeo en el pecho, cuando subían las escaleras, la chica ataco a uno que estaba cerca clavo lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza improvisada en su pecho, debió morir pero tomo el palo que hacía de lanza y golpeo a la chica contra el muro, era su fin, pero el chico de cabello cenizo tomo el bate de las manos de Komuro y le aplasto la cabeza antes de que pudiera morderla luego pateo otro, cuando el segundo cayo su cabeza se chocó con una barra de metal su cabeza se rompió, así que solo se les puede acabar destrozando su cabeza.

"Rei, Hisashi!"-Grito Komuro. Cuando subieron hicieron una barricada, y al parecer ya todo estaba tranquilo.

"oe Allen, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?"-Cannan.

"¿a qué te refieres?"-Allen.

"¿deberíamos bajar?"-Cannan.

"no lo creo, ya viste el vendaje en el brazo de ese tal Hisashi ¿no?"-Allen.

"Si, creo que fue mordido"-Cannan.

"yo igual, pero si lo fue y ellos todavía lo traen consigo nos podría traer problemas bajar"-Allen.

"¿Cómo cuáles?"-Cannan, creo que lo dijo más para confirmar que porque no supiera, obvio de mi amiga.

"si se convierte en una de esas cosas, tendremos que matarlo, no creo que ellos quieran hacerlo, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, probablemente se pongan en nuestra contra después de eso ¿cierto?"-Allen.

"como esperaba de mi mejor amigo, yo pensé exactamente eso, pero no podemos asegurar que se transformara"-Cannan.

"observémoslos por el momento"-Allen.

Dicho eso, esperamos, esperamos viéndolos desde arriba, esperamos a que el destino de ese pobre chico, de nuestro conejillo de indias, de Hisashi, sea decidido. Cada vez se ponía peor, vomitaba sangre y le salían ojeras, estaba cambiando, para el atardecer no necesitábamos ver más, se transformaría en una de esas cosas, era más que obvio.

"si te muerden se terminó"-Cannan sentencio el fin de la observación con esa frase, ya solo restaba que alguien acabara con Hisashi, para acabar nuestro pequeño experimento.

"Takashi… ¿puedes ayudarme?"-oímos la voz de Hisashi.

"ayudarte con que"-Komuro pregunto con voz pesada, entonces Hisashi señalo hacia lo baranda.

"lánzame desde ahí, el impacto de la caída debe aplastar mi cráneo"-Hisashi.

"¿qué estás diciendo?!"-Rei.

"NO QUIERO SER UNO DE ELLOS!"-Hisashi empezó a vomitar sangre a grandes cantidades después de eso.

"por favor, Takashi, quiero ser… yo mismo hasta el final"-Hisashi.

"Allen deberíamos hacerlo"-Cannan dijo sin apartar la mirada del moribundo Hisashi, era verdad, bien podíamos cumplir su último deseo, se merecía morir siendo el mismo y no un monstruo, lo merecía pero…

"no"-Allen.

"Eh?"-Cannan.

"no debemos hacerlo nosotros, ellos deben encargarse"-Allen.

"si yo fuera él…"-Allen.

"preferiría que lo hicieras tú"-Cannan continuo con mis palabras.

"si, es mejor que lo haga un amigo, a un extraño"-Allen.

"entiendo, pero no creo que sean capaces de hacerlo, han cargado con él desde hace mucho, a pesar de que todo sugería lo que pasaría, no sé si puedan con el peso de hacerlo"-Cannan.

"puede que no, esperaremos si no son capaces de hacerlo, una vez se transforme lo liquidaremos, ya sabes como ¿verdad?"-Allen.

"Destrozaremos su cabeza"-Cannan.

"NO PUEDES MORIR!"-Rei.

Con ese grito volvimos a observarlos, Hisashi estaba tendido en el suelo y Rei lloraba sobre él, ya se había acabado, Cannan parecía haber tenido razón, no serán capaces de hacerlo… o eso creí, komuro se aferró al bate, lo hará lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

"aléjate de él Rei"-dijo acercándose.

"no, no puedes hacerlo, no ha cambiado, NO SE CONVERTIRA EN UNO DE ELLOS, EL ES EPECIAL"-Rei.

"aléjate de él"-Repitió, en ese momento lo que una vez fue Hisashi se puso de pie, se había convertido definitivamente.

Komuro alejo a la chica de esa Hisashi…no de esa cosa, la chica no era capaz de aceptar lo que paso.

"esto no puede ser verdad, de ninguna manera"-Rei

"están irreal como real…esto es una estupidez"-Komuro

"Takashi"-Rei

"pero… ESTO REALMENTE ESTA PASANDO! AAAAHHHH!-Komuro se lanzó contra su antiguo amigo con ese grito, corrió hasta al cansarlo y levanto el bate, lo bajo sin dudarlo, con ese golpe, destrozo el cráneo de su amigo.

"Allen… ¿Qué harías si yo fuera mordida?-Cannan me pregunto mirándome preocupada.

"digo no somos personajes de anime o un videojuego, si nos muerden sin importar que es el fin"-Cannan.

"Si te muerden en alguna extremidad la amputaría, eso podría evitar que te transformases"-Allen.

"Digo si no hubiera forma de salvarme"-Cannan mirando todavía triste.

Creo que entiendo lo que quería decir, se pregunta si sería capaz de acabar con ella.

"Sabes, sonara hipócrita después de lo que dije hace un rato sobre ellos… pero no sería capaz de hacer lo que komuro, de ser alguien mas no me importaría, probablemente incluyendo a algún miembro de mi familia se lo haría"-Allen.

"Viví 14 años aburrido y repudiado en Colombia, y no cambio mucho cuando llegue a Japón, fue igual hasta el día que te conocí, fue la primera vez que alguien no me odio o temió, no podría hacerte daño sin importar que…"-Allen.

"Es verdad que no somos personajes de anime, podemos morir muy fácilmente y no puedo hacer como los personajes que nos gustan y prometer que salvare al mundo, o a esta escuela, o a ellos 2"-dije señalando a komuro y Rei-"pero hay algo que puedo prometer".

La mire a los ojos, poniendo en mi mirada toda la voluntad que tenía.

"Te protegeré sin importar que, Lady"-pocas veces la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, solo lo hacía cuando decía algo de gran importancia.

No sé porque pero se veía muy feliz cuando dije eso, su sonrisa era probablemente la más hermosa que alguna vez vi y no sé si era el atardecer u otra cosa pero se veía más bella de lo que podía imaginar.

"Yo también te protegeré, Filip"-Lady dijo todavía sonriendo y con unas pocas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"¿y qué haremos con ellos? alleeeeennn"-dijo lady mirando a esos 2, después de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

La mire con una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió, pensábamos lo mismo.

"¡NO SON NUESTRO PROBLEMA!"-Gritamos al mismo tiempo, nos cogimos de las manos y empezamos a dar vueltas.

"JAJAJA ES COMO UN VIDEOJUEGO""-Grite.

"VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS COMO NUNCA!"-Siguió ella.

Si, esto sería muy divertido.


	2. escapando de los muertos

Cap 2: Escape de los muertos.

Mientras Lady y Filip daban vueltas alegres y diciendo lo genial que era esta situación.

"YO QUIERO VIVIR, ¿ENTIENDES?"- Le decía una chica con coletas rosas y grandes pechos a un gordo, nervioso y de gafas que asentía con mucha fuerza a sus palabras.

"Vamos gordo"-Saya.

"Si"-Hirano.

…

"Creo que intentare llamar a mi padre ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?"-Rei

"sé que tu padre es policía, pero la línea de emergencia esta sobre cargada"-Komuro

"hay un número secreto al que solo puedo llamar en una emergencia"-Rei, komuro le dio su teléfono y Rei marco el número, se puso el teléfono en la oreja y empezó a hablar con su padre.

…

"Okada"

"maldiciooon, lo siento, lo siento"-decía un chico en la enfermería que aplastaba la cabeza de otro estudiante.

"esto no está bien, ni la policía ni los bomberos contestan, las personas que fueron mordidas mueren aun con tratamiento y entonces vuelven a la vida… es como si estuviéramos en una película"-Decía una rubia de grandes pechos con bata de laboratorio.

El chico que estaba con ella le hablo acerca de algo pero ella estaba recogiendo medicinas cuando esas cosas entraron en la habitación, el chico protegiendo a la mujer fue mordido, una de esas cosas se acercó a la doctora y estaba a punto de morderla.

Entonces apareció una belleza de largo cabello violeta con ojos afilados y una espada de madera en la mano, acabo con ellos rápidamente, "soy Saeko Busujima la capitana del equipo de kendo" dijo arrodillándose cerca del chico.

…

"Bueno Allen ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"-Cannan dijo después de que nos soltáramos las manos-"¿deberíamos bajar ya o esperar a ver que hacen ellos?".

Mire hacia las escaleras donde habían puesto la barricada, había varios de ellos ahí, ósea que teníamos una parte libre por la que escapar, podíamos saltar desde esta altura si sufrir ningún daño, si, era hora de salir de este tejado, además ellos ya no nos servían para nada.

"Preparémonos para bajar"-Dije a lo que ella asintió.

"¿llevaremos las mochilas?"-Cannan.

"Ahí están las dinamitas y no pienso dejarlas"-Allen.

"llevo la laptop?"-Cannan.

"obviamente, ahí están nuestros animes y videojuegos"-Allen.

"¿y los libros?"-Cannan.

"¿hablas de libros como el señor de los anillos, novelas ligeras o los libros de la escuela?"-Allen.

"Escuela, los otros están en casa"-Cannan.

"¿Enserio tenías que preguntar?"-Allen.

"El mundo se fue al carajo, no podía estar segura de que el shock no te había vuelto loco"-Cannan.

"Relájate sigo siendo el mismo… mejor dejemos uno, nos servirá para encender fuego si algo pasa"-Dije sacando todo lo que no fuera dinamita de mi mochila, yo todavía tenía toda la dinamita así que necesitaba mucho espacio, tome los kunais que me dio Cannan y los puse en el porta-kunais el cual me amarre en la pierna como lo hacían los de naruto, a mi lado Cannan hacia lo mismo.

"¿Cómo lo haremos?"-Cannan.

"Tú eres la traceuse, tu dime"-Allen.

"Podemos saltar desde aquí, pero debemos llegar lejos si queremos evitar esas cosas que están por la escalera, cuando los esquivemos a ellos evitar al resto será fácil"-Cannan.

"hagamos eso"-Allen

Nos pusimos las mochilas y fuimos al otro extremo del tejado, nos colocamos en posición como para empezar una carrera.

"Que empiece la fiesta"-Allen.

Con estas palabras comenzó nuestro escape de la escuela, empezamos a correr a toda velocidad, cuando llegamos al borde del muro patee el suelo con todas mis fuerzas y salté, pasé por encima de la escalera y de esas cosas como si volara, caí un poco después de la valla de metal que estaba delante de la escalera, Cannan cayó cerca de mí y nos dirigimos a la puerta que llevaba dentro de la escuela.

Corrimos por entre varias de esas cosas, una de ellas se abalanzó sobre Cannan, rápidamente saltó hacia un lado, haciéndole zancadilla lo mando al suelo y levantando su pierna en una posición casi vertical dejando ver incluso su blanca ropa interior sin importarle, la bajó con una fuerza impresionante hacia la cabeza del que alguna vez fue un simple estudiante, destrozando su cabeza al punto que su zapato termino dentro de su cráneo.

Mientras ella acababa con él, otro de ellos se acercó por detrás suyo, corrí hacia él y con una patada lo aleje de ella y girando sobre mí mismo lancé otra patada contra su cien, la fuerza fue suficiente para destrozarle la parte izquierda de la cabeza, agradezco tener zapatos con punta de acero.

A mi lado Cannan ya había sacado su pie de la cabeza de esa cosa y con un gesto continuamos la carrera hacia la puerta, esquivando todo lo que se acercaba hacia nosotros y quitándonos de encima a golpes los que no podíamos esquivar, no queríamos perder más tiempo del que gastamos con los primeros que acabamos.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta y cuando salíamos del tejado pude ver como komuro usaba una manguera de incendios para apartar del camino esas cosas que estaban reunidas en la escalera y de paso derribo la barricada.

"fue más difícil de lo que creí"-Allen.

"lo siento, quería verme genial"-Cannan.

"Relájate, ¡te viste increíble, como de King of fighters! y me dio oportunidad de verme cool también"-Allen

"lo sé, ¡esa patada fue como de Street fighter!"-Cannan.

comenzamos a bajar las escaleras mientras hablábamos de a qué personaje nos habíamos parecido durante esa pequeña pelea

"¿vamos a casa?"-Cannan pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"Obviamente, allí está todo, nuestras armas, comida y más importante nuestros mangas y cosas de anime"-Allen.

"Pensaba que quizás podríamos robar alguna tienda de anime y manga antes de ir casa"-Cannan.

"Me gusta la idea, hagámoslo, hay una cerca de casa ¿verdad?"-Allen.

"¡SSSSSIIIIII!"-Cannan grito emocionada ante la idea de poder llevarse los que quisiera de la tienda sin tener que pagar.

Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras encontramos un gran grupo de ellos en un pasillo, eran demasiados para esquivarlos o abrirnos paso entre ellos, no con nuestro armamento, nos agachamos ocultamos en las escaleras mientras observábamos el pasillo…

"¡CLANK!"

Escuchamos un ruido que parecía venir desde el otro lado del pasillo, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, no, eso no importa lo principal es averiguar cómo quitarnos de encima a esas cosas, si tan solo tuviéramos algo como el bate que tenía Komuro podríamos ir contra ellos con más seguridad, ¿Qué podríamos usar?

Cuando estaba quemándome los sesos buscando una forma de pasar por entre esas cosas alguien me zarandeo, sobra decir que era Cannan.

"mira"-Dijo en voz baja señalando con su dedo al grupo de zombis.

Seguí su dedo y vi como esas cosas se alejaban en la dirección de donde vino el ruido de hacía poco ¡¿eso significa…?!

"Cannan ¿viste a alguien más pasar por ahí?"- dije señalando el corredor que en este momento estaban dejando los zombis.

"no, nadie ha pasado y tampoco hubo otra cosa que los alertara, así que eso solo deja…"-Cannan, bien, parece que llego a la misma conclusión que yo.

"el ruido de antes, creo que se guían por el sonido, pero mejor lo probamos luego"-Dije saliendo de nuestro escondite.

"vamos, mejor no perder esta oportunidad"-Allen.

"Mejor vamos con los kunais listos, así de paso liquidamos algunos de ellos, entre menos mejor ¿no?"-Cannan.

Saque uno de los kunais del estuche de cuero en pierna y avance con Cannan a mi lado haciendo el menor ruido posible, no es que fuera difícil cuando pasábamos por un corredor que estaba casi vacío.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo vimos que el gran grupo de zombis se encontraba todavía ahí aunque estaban dándonos la espalda, pero más importante, me pareció ver unas coletas rosadas entre el tumulto de "extras de película de terror"…. y a un gordo con gafas.

"¿Esa no es la genio auto-proclamada de saya?"-Cannan.

"Si, y esta con un gordo con gafas"-Allen.

"Creí que una señorita de alcurnia tendría mejores gustos"-Cannan.

"Puede que lo tenga para usarlo como carne de cañón si las cosas salen mal"-Allen.

"ooohhhhh"-Cannan.

"o solo está desesperada"-Allen.

"es probable… me estoy aburriendo, matemos algunas de esas cosas"-Cannan.

Nos acercamos en silencio a esas cosas, con mi mano izquierda agarre por la cabeza a uno de ellos, asegurándome de mantener las manos alejadas de su boca y clave el kunai en mi mano derecha directo en su ojo, baje, al ahora cadáver permanente, al suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido Cannan hizo lo mismo, pudimos repetir el proceso varias veces gracias a que estaban más concentrados en saya y el gordo que tenía muy buena puntería por cierto, pero estaba usando una pistola de clavos y si mis cálculos no fallan se quedara sin munición pronto, mire a mi derecha y vi una puerta que estaba muy cerca de nosotros si acabábamos con esto tal vez podríamos descansar unos minutos ahí.

"¡AAAHHHH!"

Se escuchó un grito, fue saya quien grito, pero no pude ver bien que pasaba por culpa de los zombis restantes, mierda eso atraerá demasiados y aun con la ayuda de esos 2 no creo que seamos capaces con todos, tome a Cannan del brazo y fui hacia la puerta sin preocuparme de hacer ruido esperando que no estuviera bloqueada, no sé si fue cosa de suerte o alguien allá arriba me adora pero la puerta estaba no bloqueada.

Entramos al salón y rápidamente tomamos el librero que estaba cerca de ahí y unos cuantos asientos y lo usamos para bloquear la entrada.

"Gracias al cielo, pensé que tendríamos que pelear contra una gran horda de esas cosas"-Cannan.

"me siento como si estuviera en resident evil y no tuviera balas"-Allen.

"¡oye! Yo iba a decir eso"-Cannan.

"TAP TAP TAP TAP"

"parece que alguien escucho el grito de saya"-Cannan.

"debieron ser Komuro y Rei"-Allen.

"como lo sabes?"

"cuando salimos del tejado los vi usar una manguera para deshacerse de los zombis que estaban en las escaleras y empezar a correr, no creo que estuvieran muy lejos cuando saya grito"-Allen

"TAP TAP TAP TAP"

"parece que hubo más personas que oyeron el grito y vinieron a ayudar, dejemos que ellos se encarguen quiero descansar un rato"-Cannan.

"si"-Allen.

Cuando fuimos a ver dónde podríamos sentarnos un rato nos percatamos de un pequeño detalle que habíamos pasado por alto.

El salón no estaba vacío y no es que esas cosas hubieran entrado antes, no, era mucho peor, había un chico y una chica mirándonos desde el frente y los habíamos ignorado todo este tiempo… si, esto es incómodo, ellos no decían nada solo se quedaron viéndonos, mierda esto es muy incómodo.

Finalmente el chico pareció reaccionar y se movió un poco, bueno, más bien se tambaleo y luego…

"THUMP"

El chico cayo de rodillas con la mirada al suelo, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿dios porque?, ¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"- dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas.

"debe ser el síndrome AAATO"-Allen.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto la chica.

"es el síndrome alguien allá arriba te odia"-Dijo Cannan con total tranquilidad, entonces vi como las lágrimas estaban escapando de los ojos del chico y empezó a llorar sin contenerse.

Si, esto era muy incómodo.


End file.
